buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Live Through This, Part Two
is the second issue of Angel & Faith Season Nine comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Following some – would say unforgivable – choices as Twilight, Angel needed to hide away and wallow in his guilt. But with a little TLC – courtesy of his only remaining ally, Faith, Angel is back to fighting the good fight and taking demons down one by one. With the Watcher files at their disposal, Angel comes up with the ultimate plan for redemption.https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/18-153/ Summary Faith, Nadira, and a squad of slayers are fighting vampires on the street. One has a briefcase and a machine gun, and wounds Nadira's leg when she separates from the group – against Faith's order – to chase him. He is decapitated by Angel before he can do any more damage, but Faith is trying to finish off her own opponent, the demon Baphon, before Nadira can help - because she believes she was too angry to be effective. The demon takes off with his briefcase and the slayers regroup. They find a bottle of smelly green liquid in the case, and Faith takes it away to ask around, dodging around the issue of who saved Nadira. When she rejoins Angel, she tells him it was stupid to get near someone who wants to kill him, and then confronts him about his crazy idea to bring Giles back from a natural death. They hash out the particulars – Angel claims that the key was in Giles' magic-immersed life, which he hopes would leave a spiritual connection that can allow the soul to be returned to the body. Faith isn't buying it and Angel can tell, but she does see how this is the only thing motivating his recuperation, and also, as his friend, she doesn't want to abandon him. When Angel's about to leave, weapon in hand, she goes with him, claiming she's just "wingman for a night". Demontown is a bar where demons are fighting each other for bragging rights, trying to establish a new hierarchy amongst themselves now that magic is gone. Angel finds a demon called Kurth and asks him about business - specifically, his business of "selling body parts to rich scumbags". Kurth corrects him, saying they'd moved on to a higher class of business, but wouldn't say more, so Faith attacks him, and a full-on bar fight breaks out. Faith and Angel leave bruised and bloody and Kurth appears to have escaped, but Angel said he can track him by scent. As they hunt him down, Faith shows some concern about the way Angel didn't seem to feel anything when he fought. They find Kurth meeting up with Baphon, asking him for a "dose." The demon gives him the green vial and he pours it over his back, and his third arm - which Angel ripped off during the fight - instantly grows back. Faith and Angel observe, unseen, from the rooftop. Angel explains Mohra blood to Faith, touching briefly on his own experience with it , but focusing on how it can be used to restore Giles' body. He asks if she is with him after which they leap into the lair brandishing their weapons. Angel says that Baphon's power is in its horns, so he lops them off, and Faith thinks about how excited his new purpose - and her apparent cooperation - is making him. Faith accidentally incinerates the table holding the Mohra blood, but Angel says there must be more where that came from, because it deteriorates when exposed to open air, so the dealers must be getting it fresh. He pins the hornless Baphon against a wall and demands to know where they get it, and he says he will tell. Faith remembers a conversation she had with Giles, not so long ago. She was looking for a way to bring back the man she killed - Professor Worth, not the Deputy Mayor - and he told her would know if there was a way, and there wasn't. He also dispensed some wisdom about guilt and atonement. Back in the present, Faith hopes that she can keep Angel out of trouble, but she doesn't try to convince him that he's on a fool's errand. Finally, Pearl and Nash met up with Kurth. They want Mohra blood too. Continuity *Angel and Faith discuss Giles's death (''Last Gleaming, Part Four''), as well as Cordelia's ("You're Welcome"). *Faith mentions Angel was the only one there for her "crash and burns," in reference to his support in "Five by Five," "Sanctuary," and "Judgment." *Angel briefly recalls his experience with Mohra Demon's blood ("I Will Remember You"), having a flashback of kissing Buffy. *Faith and Giles's flashback scene takes place somewhere between "No Future For You" and "Retreat." *Faith have talked with Giles about her guilt of murdering Lester Worth ("Graduation Day, Part One"), but showing flippancy over the man she accidentally killed, Allan Finch ("Bad Girls"). *Faith mentioned Sunnydale still being a hole in the ground, since "Chosen." Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Nadira *Pearl *Nash *Kurth *Baphon *Buffy Summers *Rupert Giles *Cordelia Chase *Allan Finch *Professor Worth *Mal Fraser *Reggie Banks Organizations and Titles *Slayer *Wolfram & Hart Species *Vampire *Human *Demon **Mohra Demon *Half-Demon *Zombie Locations *London, England **Demontown **Rupert Giles's residence *Sunnydale, USA Weapons and Objects *Watcher Files *Blood of Eternity *Stake *Sword *Gun *Axe Death Count *One vampire, beheaded by Angel. *Unidentified demon, axed by Faith. *Unidentified gas demon, set on fire by Faith. *Unidentified demon, neck snapped by Angel. Behind the Scenes Collections *"Live Through This" *Angel & Faith Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 1 Pop Culture References *Nadira mentions the musician Rick James, due to his cocaine addiction. *Faith mentions Jacoby & Meyers, a popular law office all over the world. *Kurth makes a reference to the Twilight ''novel series and its author Stephanie Meyer. *Angel compares Mal Fraser to Italian-American mobster John Gotti; he also mentions Yakuza, the Japanese mafia. *Kurth mentions Friendster, a global website that emphasizes friendship. *Faith appears wearing a Batman shirt. Gallery Cover Artwork AF9-02-00a.jpg|Steve Morris main cover AF9-02-01b.jpg|Rebekah Isaacs variant Preview angelfaith2p1.jpg angelfaith2p2.jpg angelfaith2p3.jpg Quotes References nl:Live Through This, Deel Twee Category:Season Nine Category:Angel comics